The Love of a Lifetime
by BigDreamsS
Summary: This takes place after Santana gets called into sue's office and continues until whenever. Brittana is Love. Rated M for future chapters
1. I will Always be here for You

**Disclaimer: i do not own glee or any of the characters, songs or movies named in this story. the plot line is all originally mine:)**

She couldn't move. As Santana watched the horribly revealing campaign ad she could not get out of the seat. When it finally ended she was still in utter shock. She could barely hear Coach Silvester tell her how bad she felt.

"I haven't even told my parent's yet!" Santana cried.

Then she ran out of the office as fast a she could. Down the empty hallway's all she could think to herself was;

"W_hy now? Why Finn? Why does this have to happen to me now?" _

A half hour had gone by and now it was 3pm. Santana was on stage, tears all gone but hate filled her eyes as she saw Finn sitting next to Manhand's with a grinn on his face.

"_ How can he just sit sit there and enjoy this?" _ She thought to herself.

Then to make it worse she saw Finn lean over to Rachel as he went to whisper something to her.

_"...but sometimes it hurts instead" _Santana sang and then jumped off the stage.

"What did you just say to her?" She said to Finn but inside herself was thinking "_I dont care what he said just slap him already!"_

"Nothing, I was just telling Rachel how good I thought you guys sounded." Finn said

"Oh BullShit!" Santana said and then SMACK! right across the face. The sound echoed for what seemed like an hour and once the shock of what Santana had just done left everyones face Mr. Shoe started yelling at her but Santana could barely hear it because she was more concerned with the face her girlfriend Brittany had on, it was a look of shame and disapointment.

_"She doesn't know the real reason...She"ll forgive me later" _Santana thought to herself.

"Everyone already knows so it's not a big deal" Finn said trying to act like the slap didn't even hurt him.

"No! Not everyone knows but now they will because of you! Because of you the whole town will know and then the state!" Santana yelled at Finn with tears forming in her eyes.

Then she took off. As she ran she could hear footsteps coming toward her but she egnored them and continued running. Once she got out of the school she stopped and colapsed on the stairs crying. Brittany followed her outside and went to go comfort her. She sat down right next to Santana and held her in her arms.

"Baby what happened? I feel like I missed something. I mean im used to you hating Finn but nothing like this. Are you ok?" Brittany asked very worried.

Santana was shaking uncontrollably continuing to cry and didnt answered Brittany.

"Shhhh, im here now no one is going to hurt you, I've got you dont worry, everythings going to be alright i promise." Brittany said starting to cry a little herself because she had never seen Santana like this and that got her nervous.

After about an hour (now around 4:30pm) Santana finally started to calm down.

"Finn outted me in the hallway the other day but I didn't think anyone had herd him until I got called down to Coach Silvesters office and found out that one of her opponents had sent a spy to the school and recorded the conversation between Finn and I and now it's going to be used on a commercial to ruin Coach Silvesters campaign. But the worst part is now the whole state will know I am a lesbian." Santana said and started crying again.

Brittany was in shock. She could not believe that Finn would do that to her girlfriend. She had no idea what to say to help Santana so she held her in her arms and tried to comfort her the best she could.

When glee club was over; Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Puck walked ouside and over to where Santana and Brittney were.

"Go away Finn can't you see that you've hurt her enough already?" Brittney said while continuing to comfort Santana.

"We just came over to see how she was doing, I didnt mean to publicly out her and I certainly didn't mean for it to go on TV." Finn said while Quinn and Puck sat down and gave Santana a hug with Brittany.

"I don't care if you didnt mean too, you still did and now you can never take it back!" Brittany said and then Santana took off running. She ran until she could no longer feel her legs. It had to have been miles because she was also completely out of breath. Brittany and Quinn took off after her and when they saw her finally stop they were happy that they could at least catch up to her there.

Once Santana stopped running she fell onto the ground and started histerically crying again. Brittany saw Santana fall so she picked up speed and when she finally reached her fell on top of Santana in a comforting hug.

"I know you are hurting and you're really scared but Quinn and I are here and neither of us are going anywhere and we don't care what other people think of you because we love you for who you are." Brittany said and then kissed Santana on the cheek.

"Yea, I mean i was a mess in the beginning of the year and you didn't care how I looked you just wanted me to be me and still be your friend" Quinn said sitting down and putting her arm around Santana. Santana looked up at both of them and then stood up. Brittany wiped away the tears from Santana's eyes and then gave her a kiss on the forehead. Santana walked over to Quinn and gave her a very long hug and then walked over to Brittany and did the same thing. As she was giving Brittany her hug Santana whispered something into Brittany's ear quietly so that Quinn could not hear.

"When i let go have you and Quinn take me back to my house and then you alone come back to my house in an hour." Santana whispered. Brittany lightly nodded her head reasurring Santana that she understood what she said. Santana let go of Brittany and then sat back down.

"Hey Quinn how about we take Santana home she's had a rough day." Brittany suggested just as Santana told her too.

"Yea you're right." Quinn said and grabbed Santana's arm and helped her up. The whole walk home was silent but Quinn had her arm linked to Santana's making sure that Santana knew that Quinn wasnt going anywhere and Brittany linked Santana's pinkey to hers like they always do.

When they arrived at Santana's, Quinn gave her a hug and told her to call her tomorrow and the three of them could have a girl's night at her house. Santana just nodded. Brittany also gave Santana a hug and then kissed her on the cheek. When they were both gone Santana ran upstairs and layed on her bed. She thought for a minute and then smiled. She started to rummage through her draws. Finally she pulled out a small picture of her and Brittany and on the back it read _"I will love this girl forever and always." _She climed back on her bed and thought to herself _"tonight is the night." _Then Santana got up and started to get everything ready for when Brittany was going to come over.

This was going to be a night they would both never forget...

**Sooo what do you think? Good or bad? Please review and I'll write more:) Oh and quick question: do you think it's weird that im completely straight (im a girl) and im obsessed with Brittana? Leave your thoughts:) Thanks3**


	2. You're Perfect

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OTHER COPYWRITTEN MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THE STORYLINE IS COMPLETLY MINE.:)**

Santana knew her parents where gone on an overnight business trip probably for the entire weekend because her parents are rarely ever home but all that meant is that tonight she had the entire house to herself…..and Brittany. She quickly took a shower that she wished could've been longer but since she only had a half hour left she needed to rush. After the shower she started setting up the rooms she needed for tonight; the living room, the kitchen, and her bedroom of course. First she called Breadstix (Brittany's favorite restaurant) and ordered one large plate of spaghetti. They said they could deliver it by 7:15 which was perfect because it would be exactly 15 minutes before Brittany arrived. Then Santana set up the table with two very tall candles and also dimmed the lights in the room and put on soft love music in the background. Next she moved to the living room. She lit the fireplace and ran upstairs to find her old checkered blanket which she was going to use as a picnic blanket for the floor. Then she ran back into the kitchen and grabbed like 20 of the strawberry's she had dipped in chocolate and also grabbed some cherries. Once the living room was all set she ran outside and took around 15 roses from her mom's garden. Then she ran upstairs with the roses and started to take off all the pedals and threw them all over the room. After that was finished she herd the doorbell ring so she ran downstairs, took the food from the man, paid him, placed the food onto the kitchen counter and then sprinted back upstairs so she could light the scented candles and set the TV to play the Notebook when she turned it on. When the house was completely set up she went into her closet and found her favorite PJ pants (the ones with snowflakes on them) and put those on with her hot pink tank top. After she was dresses she ran downstairs and collapsed onto the couch thinking;

_"This night is going to be magical." _

At exactly 7:30 Santana heard a knock on the door. As she got up off the couch her hands started to shake and she was getting extremely nervous, but it was the excited type.

"_Oh don't act like such a pussy, you're Santana Fucking Lopez from Lima Heights Ajacent. Yoz can do this." _ She thought to herself as her hand touches the door handle. When she opened the door she saw her girlfriend with a huge bouquet of flowers and still in her Cheerio's uniform with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Here I got these for you; I figured they'd make you feel better." Brittany said hoping it was the right thing to bring and say.

"Awwwwe thank you Britt Britt but all I need is you here to make me feel better." Santana said slightly blushing and taking the flowers as she gave Brittany a hug.

"How are you feeling now? I didn't know if I should have brought ice cream and a chick flick? Are your parent's home? Have you told them yet? If you haven't I could always be there when you do for like moral support or something?"

_"So many questions, but damn she looks so cute." _ Santana thought as she herd Brittany continues to ask questions but knew it was because she was only trying to be supportive.

"Sorry I am just trying to help." Brittany said in shame of all her questions.

"No its fine I know you want to help and I thank you for that." Santana said.

"You're welcome." Brittany said as the smile returned to her face.

"I am feeling much better, After you and Quinn dropped me off I laid in my bed for about 5 minutes and thought about how great it is to finally have that off my chest and plus I figured spending the night with my girlfriend would make it even better." Santana said as she watched Brittany blush a little bit as her smile got bigger.

"No I haven't told them yet because I don't think it's a conversation to have over the phone." Santana said in an upset tone.

"They're away again? I'm sorry baby." Brittany said as she took the flowers from Santana, put them on one of the high tables in the hallway and gave her a hug.

"It's ok it's not like this is something new." Santana said. After their conversation about Santana's parents ended, Brittany took Santana's pinky into hers and started walking towards the stairs to go up to Santana's room.

"Wait Stop!" Santana screamed making it seem meaner than she meant for it to come out.

"I mean I ordered us dinner so I figured instead of it getting cold we eat it while it's still hot." Santana said. Brittany had a huge grin on her face.

_"I can't believe she took the time to get me dinner." _Brittany thought because she was used to pizza last minute or microwavable mac n' cheese whenever she was at Santana's, plus with all the stuff that happened today she figured there was no way Santana remembered food.

"Awwwwe San San that's so sweet." Brittany said and then hugged Santana.

"I just want tonight to be perfect." Santana said while blushing a little bit. Brittany thought over what Santana said and Santana could see the confusion growing in Brittany's eyes.

"Britt Britt is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?" Santana asked extremely worried that she messed something up already.

"Well I mean with everything going on, especially with what happened earlier today, I just figured you would be all upset." Brittany said cautiously hoping that Santana wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Yea I understand. I mean at first I was upset…more of a mess really and scared about everything that was going to happen to me but then I remembered that now I have you and I can officially call you my girlfriend in public." Santana said blushing. Brittany was just shocked with happiness about what Santana had just said.

"You are absolutely right!" Brittany said and then picked Santana up and twirled her around and kissed her on the lips. Once Brittany stopped spinning Santana, they continued kissing and it started to get very passionate.

"Britt Britt not now wait till after dinner." Santana said wishing that there was no dinner and they could just go up to her room now.

"Uhhh fine but dinner should be very interesting." Brittany said in a seductive way.

When they went into the kitchen, Santana pulled Brittany's chair for her and then put a blindfold over her eyes.

"Come on san I really want to know what we're having."

"Not yet babe but I promise you'll like it." Santana said as she brought over the plate of spaghetti. She sat the plate down quietly and then sat next to Brittany. Then Santana rested her hand on Brittany's knee and started to kiss her passionately.

"Wait I thought dessert comes after dinner?" Brittany said loving all of these sweet lady kisses from Santana.

"Oh believe me it does" Santana said as she took the blindfold off of Brittany.

"Oh my gosh, its spaghetti from Breadstix my favorite!" Brittany said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yea I know that silly, why else would I have bought it?" Santana said.

"Wait why is there only one plate? Aren't you going to eat too?" Brittany asked worried that Santana wasn't going to eat with her.

"Of course I am but I figured we could share it like they do in Lady and the Tramp you favorite Disney movie." When Brittany herd what Santana said she kissed Santana on the lips.

"I can't believe you are doing all of this for me. You are the best girlfriend ever!" Brittany said. This made Santana feel really good. They ate all of the spaghetti (even the noodles they shared into kisses) and then Santana grabbed Brittany's pinky and they walked into the living room.

"San it's so romantic." Brittany said as she saw the picnic blanket and the fireplace. As they went to sit down, Brittany sat cross legged and Santana laid her head in Brittany's lap so Brittany could stroke her hair. Santana loved when Brittany did that because it comforted her.

"San open your mouth." Brittany said as she put a strawberry in her own mouth and bent over so Santana could have some.

"Yum Britt, it tastes like you." Santana said with the biggest grin on her face. After they finished all the strawberries and cherries, Brittany asked;

"Baby, can we go up to your room now? I want to watch TV and cuddle with you in your bed."

"How could I ever refuse an offer like that?" Santana said as she sat up, grabbed Brittany's pinky and walked with her upstairs. When they got into Santana's room, Brittany was surprised to see all of the rose petals around and scented candles everywhere.

"It's like a paradise San; it's the most romantic thing ever!" Brittany said and then got onto the bed and Santana climbed into her arms. Santana turned on the TV and when Brittany saw what movie it was her whole face lit up.

"San this is one of the most romantic movies ever! How did you know I loved this movie so much?" Santana grinned and then replied;

"They say your soul mate knows you better than you know yourself." When Brittany herd that she took the remote from Santana, turned the TV off, jumped on top of her and started passionately kissing her. As the kiss got more intense Brittany said

"I need more of your sweet lady kisses San San." Santana got confused for a minute.

"Britt Britt what do you mean?"

"I want you to kiss me like this all of the time, in school, at cheerio's practice, at glee club, in the park we always go to, at my house, everywhere!" Brittany said. Santana sat up.

"Brittany you know I'm not ready for all that, I'm barely even out yet and your already asking me for more?" Brittany started to get nervous. She had a feeling she shouldn't have told Santana that but she remembered that Santana always told her to tell her anything and everything that's on her mind always.

"San San I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I won't push you anymore…..sorry." Brittany said tearing up a bit and then got off of Santana and put her head into the pillow. Santana herd Brittany crying and she hated it, she hated it even more than she hated Finn or that commercial.

"Baby I'm sorry for yelling at you but you have to understand that I'm just not ready. I know you want to show me off just as much as I want to show you off but I'm just not ready….you deserve a better girlfriend." Santana said as she put her hand on Brittany's hair and stroked it slowly. Brittany sat back up and kissed Santana softly on the lips.

"No, you're perfect." Brittany said and then got back on top of Santana and made out with her even more passionately than before.

**i know im torturing you "what happens next?" and "seriously your gonna end the chapter like that?" and your answer is yes but dont worry i may just post the next chapter tomorrow... depends on the reviews i get lol. I just wanna thank "A" you rock! and also thanks tho anyone who subscibed to me or the story. Please continue to reviw, believe me your opinion matters alot. i will hopefully be able to upload a new chapter everyday or at most every other day. Have a great day:)**


	3. Never Let Go

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own glee**, **its characters or any other copywritten material used in this story. the story line is all mine!**

As they continued making out Santana started to push her tongue into Brittany's mouth and Brittany gladly let her in.

"_Yum cherry." _Santana thought as she tasted Brittany's tongue in her mouth. Then Santana started moving her hands from Brittany's waist to the bottom hem of her shirt while still under Brittany. She slowly began to move Brittany's shirt up her stomach revealing the nice tight abs of her stomach.

_"Wow I don't think I've ever got turned on by Britt's hot abs before now."_ Santana thought. Once Brittany's shirt was completely off, revealing her black with pink polka-dot bra, Santana had her first orgasm of the night.

"Britt Britt, guess what?"

"Wait since when do you talk when you're getting your Mack on?" Brittany said in a jokingly mocking way.

"Hahaha funny, but seriously guess what?"

"What!" Brittany said surprised that she was seriously having a conversation right now.

"I just had my first orgasm with us being official girlfriends!" Santana said starting to blush at how girlie that came out.

"Wait but I didn't even do anything dirty yet." Brittany said in a disappointed tone.

"Yes you did." Santana said seductively and then started to kiss down Brittany's neck.

"Ahhh nice sweet lady kisses San San" Brittany said and then reconnected her lips with Santana's.

After another few minutes of hot kissing and a little bit of tongue wrestling, Brittany started to take Santana's shirt off. When the shirt was completely off Brittany went to unclip Santana's bra. Brittany slid her hand up by the bra strap but before she could unclip it, all of a sudden she felt Santana tense up and her kisses had a nervous feel to them.

"My sexy baby is everything ok?" Brittany asked.

"Yes ….it just….well this is our first time doing this as girlfriends and I want everything to be perfect." Santana said.

"Everything is perfect San, this was the best night of my life and now finishing the evening by making love to you will make this night even better than the best." Brittany said with a huge grin on her face.

"Wait making love? You love me Britt?" Santana asked happily.

"Yes silly of course I do, I thought it was kind of obvious. I LOVE YOU SANTANA LOPEZ!" Brittany screamed so loud that Santana was sure the whole neighborhood heard.

"I love you more Brittany Pierce." In the sexiest voice she had ever made and then slid down and slowly took Brittany's skirt off. Brittany finally managed to get Santana's bra off while intammetly kissing her when she came back up. Then Brittany started to kiss Santana from the side of her neck down to her cleavage, then to her left boob where she circled it a few times with her tongue before putting her full mouth onto Santana's nipple and sucking. At first slow, but then she began to go faster. By this point Santana and Brittany were both extremely turned on and each had at least 5 orgasms. After about 5 minutes of Brittany fondling Santana's boobs, Santana wanted her turn with Brittany.

"Can I please pleasure you a little bit Britt Britt?" Santana asked softly.

"No way, I'm going to get you to scream my name first." Brittany said and then moved down to Santana's stomach area.

_"San Sans nicely toned stomach is so sexy."_ Brittany thought to herself before sliding her hands down Santana's PJ pants.

"Britt, your hands feel so good on my thighs." Santana said giggling a little bit because she was ticklish.

Brittany slowly took Santana's pants off revealing her dripping wet lime-green boxer panties.

"Awwwwe did someone have an accident?" Brittany said in a playful voice. Santana blushed and giggled in embarrassment. Brittany rolled down Santana's panties and then lightly kissed the insides of her firm thighs.

"Hey San San? Are you ready to scream?" Brittany asked seductively.

"Always for you." Santana said. Brittany slowly took one of her fingers and slowly started to thrust it in and out of Santana.

"Ahhhh Brittany….it feels so good….Brittany harder." Santana said as Brittany went to put two fingers in and started thrusting harder.

"Yesss Brittany…Oh my gosh I Love you!" Santana said getting louder.

"I said scream it." Brittany said and then put three fingers into Santana and vigorously continued to thrust them in and out of her.

"AHHHHH Brittany!" Santana said beginning to yell.

"Nope not loud enough." Brittany said and then shoved her whole hand in and out of Santana.

"BRITTANY…..AHHHHH BRITTANY, BRITTANY, BRITTANY!" Santana screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That's what I'm talking about." Brittany said as she climbed back on top of Santana and licked her hand clean.

"Yumm San San, you taste so good." Brittany said as she lay on top of Santana.

"Britt Britt now you got me tired." Santana said in a sad giggle.

"Well you can do me tomorrow night." Brittany said in her sexy voice.

"Wait but we have to go to Quinn's for a sleepover." Santana said as Brittany started to suck on her neck.

"We" _kiss_ "Can" _kiss_ "Ditch" _kiss _"Her." _kiss _"She will" _kiss _"Understand." _kiss; _Brittany said

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Yes…..and now I know why you don't like talking when you're trying to get you Mack on!" Brittany said going back to kiss Santana's neck.

"Exactly!" Santana said and then lifted Brittany's head to hers and kissed her lips.

Brittany got off of Santana and lay next to her.

"San San?"

"Yes Britt Britt?"

"I Love You."

"I Love you too babe." Santana said and then Brittany turned over so Santana put her chest to Brittany's back. Then she wrapped her hands around Brittany's waist.

"Never let me go Santana Lopez." Brittany said so seriously that it scared Santana.

"I was never planning on it." Santana said and as Brittany fell asleep, Santana gave her sweet lady kisses up and down her neck until she knew Brittany was fast asleep.

_"We are truly perfect together." _Santana thought and then fell asleep.

**I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to post. i wasnt really happy with how this chapter came out and i rewrote it over like 5 times. please comment and tell me what you thought and any advice cause i am definatly not good a writing these sexy-time chapters lol. Thank you to anyone who commented:) and thanks to all you guys who subscribed you all rock! hopefully to make it up to you guys i will post another chapter tonight! Have an awesome day!**


End file.
